


Nightmares

by flowersforgraves



Series: hc_bingo round 8 [4]
Category: The Rat Patrol
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: In which Hitch notices things.prompt: learning to be loved





	Nightmares

Hitch notices things about people that others apparently don’t. He knows, for example, that Moffitt talks in his sleep, unintelligible mumblings that don’t mean anything. He also knows that Troy rubs his thumb over the inside of his opposite wrist when he’s stressed. And he knows that Tully doesn’t seem to have any sort of coping skills.

Right now Hitch is watching Tully bounce his knee, uncharacteristically impatient as Troy explains their next assignment. He bites his lip to hide a smile, because getting caught being distracted isn’t going to go over well. But he does like watching Tully, the economical way he moves, how graceful he is.

Hitch shakes his head and returns his attention to his sergeant. “...and that’s why we’re going to have to stay on guard,” Troy finishes. “Got it?”

“Yeah, Sarge,” Hitch says. “Stay on guard.”

Tully shoots him a look that says _yeah, you were definitely not paying attention_ , and Hitch shrugs. It’s not like it isn’t standard procedure now, but whatever. Hitch hops off the seat of his Jeep and leans on the hood of Tully’s. “You wanna talk about it?” he asks.

Tully frowns. “What d’you mean?”

“You’re nervous. Distracted,” Hitch says. He holds up a hand to stop Tully from protesting. “Yeah, yeah, I know, I’m distracted too, but you’re usually pretty on top of things. More than me, anyway.”

“I’m fine,” Tully says shortly.

“You’re not.”

“Am too.”

“Are not.”

“Am too.”

“Are not.” Hitch feels about eight years old right now, arguing back and forth with one cousin or another. “Look, Tully, I’m not gonna make you talk about it. But, you know, I’m here for you if-- if you want to.”

Tully looks lost. 

Hitch suddenly realizes that maybe the reason Tully doesn’t have visible coping mechanisms is because he’d never been in a place where he could. “Tully?”

“What,” Tully says.

“You know we all care about you, right?”

He frowns, and Hitch’s heart breaks a little. “Thanks,” he says. “I’m fine.”

Hitch pops his bubble gum. “If you say so.”

“Yeah,” Tully says. “I do.”

Hitch nods slowly. “Okay. Okay.”

As he turns away, starts walking toward the door, Tully says, “Nightmares.”

Hitch stops. “Me too,” he says.

“I keep dreaming about being captured,” Tully admits. “Sometimes all of us, sometimes just me.”

Hitch turns on his heel, still slow and careful. “You wanna tell me about it?”

“Not really,” Tully says. “I’d rather get drunk.”

“You wanna go get shitfaced and _then_ talk about it?” Hitch asks, a wry grin teasing at his lips.

“Good plan,” Tully says, finally smiling to match him. “And, uh, Hitch?”

He raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“Thanks.”

“Any time, buddy. You know I’m here. Moffitt might be a better person to talk to about some stuff, like all that map making shit you’re starting to get into, but I’m here. So’s the sarge.” Hitch jams his kepi farther down on his head. “We love you,” he mutters.

Tully hops out of the jeep and smacks Hitch on the shoulder. “I know,” he says. “I know that now.”


End file.
